


Alpha Blues

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, End-Of-His-Rope-Alpha, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty Happy Omega, Omega John, Omega Verse, Poor Old Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two of whatever he's having, please." Mark turned back to Sherlock. "How's John?"<br/>“Very very pregnant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is almost at the end! So I've decided... if you've got something you want to see happen before the finale, I will try to fill prompts between now and the final chapters... put them in the comments or in my tumblr inbox. Same username...

Two in the afternoon on a Monday was the slowest hour at the pub. It seemed that on Monday people actually returned to the office between the Lunch Pint and the After Work Pint, mostly.

Not that it was empty. Mark counted at least half a dozen parties at any given time. It was just that there were less people, and none his mates.

Mark did a double take at this thought, for his eyes had landed on a familiar figure as it had occurred, and to him that was amazing.

Happily he picked up his lager and made his way to the bar.

"Hiya, how's you?" He asked the figure in black cheerfully.

Sherlock turned and squinted disapprovingly at Mark, his bloodshot eyes scanning, deducing. Mark smiled nervously at the prolonged silence. After a moment, Sherlock pressed his fingertips together against his chin.

"What happens if your boss comes back from the doctor's early?"

"How did you - Ohhhh right- that trick-"

"It's not a trick. It's simply the application of  observation, reason and deduction."

"Yeah, right, 'course." Said Mark supportively. There were several more moments of silence.

"Have we met."

"Oh, hahaha, yeah, Sherlock it's me, Mark. You know, John's friend. I've never seen you here before," said Mark, seating himself next to Sherlock.

"I've never been here before." Said Sherlock coldly.

"First time visit! There's a cause for a celebration! Let me buy you a pint, mate."

"That's quite alright."

"Not much of a beer drinker, I guess." Said Mark smiling. He gestured for the bartender.

“Are you meeting John here?”

“No.”

“Nice that you can spend time apart like that. Good relationship that is.”

"Why are you so incessantly cheerful?"

"What d'you mean? Hiya Cookie!"

"Hiya, Mark. You alright?"

"Two of whatever he's having, please." Mark turned back to Sherlock. "How's John?"

“Very very pregnant.”

“Oh yeah, sure. I guess you must be pretty happy, lots of new little ones about to join the family.”

“Yes - I -”

Two glasses landed before them.

“Well then, cheers!” said Mark, “Here’s to yours!”

Mark clinked his glass against Sherlock’s and took a swig.

“Gaaaaaaaah! What is that!?!?”

“Mineral water.”

“It’s bloody awful! Sweet Jesus! Gah! Gah!” Mark gestured frantically again.

“Two shots of Glenfiddich down here!”

“As I said, that’s really not -”

“Oh, c’mon mate, you can’t go to pub and not drink! What did you even come here for?”

“The smell."

Mark blinked in confusion. Sherlock looked back blankly.

"It’s not him, but reminds me of him. Keeps me calm." he added.

“Join me in just one toast to the little ones!” said Mark, “Besides,” he added in a low voice, “You seem like you could use it. Just one. C’mon! C’mon! One little, eentsy, weentsy-”

Sherlock closed his eyes in exasperation.

“Very well. If it will stop your childlike assault on me.”

They repeated the toast, Sherlock reluctantly participating a bit more.

“That’s... not bad.” he said after swallowing.

Mark gestured to Cookie again.

****

….........

****

“Is that Sherlock in there!?” exclaimed John in alarm. He took a step away from the door, terrified. Lestrade looked at John, confused.

“Looks like. What’s wrong with that?”

“Greg, outside of an investigation, when have you ever seen Sherlock in a pub?”

Greg looked at John.

“You think something’s wrong.”

“Obviously! What - Take a look and tell me what he’s doing, would you?”

Greg peered through the window while John tried hopelessly to hide his enormous form off to the side.

“He’s drinking. With Mark.”

“What? No. Sherlock doesn’t drink...that can’t be right...”

“Well he might be singing a bit.” added Greg.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Hey - where're you going?” Lestrade called in confusion as John began to lumber away as fast as he reasonably could.

“Home! I don’t know what game’s afoot, but I’m not getting caught!”

“John -” Lestrade shook his head as he watched his friend go.

****

….........

****

“And... I just reeelly reeelly love him.” Sherlock was slurring into Mark’s shoulder as they stumbled out from the loo. Lestrade watched Mark help Sherlock slide back into his chair.

“Sure, and why wouldn’t you? He’s a wonderful person, do anything for you. Thinks the world of you too, he’s always going on... and you’ve got all those beautiful babies... you’re both very lucky!”

“Yes,” Sherlock sighed. He looked over through half lidded eyes. “Good evening, Detective Inspector. Where is my ...renegade... omega...” He slurred.

“Went home, he’s being a good boy tonight. Hiya Mark.”

“Hiy-” Their greetings were interrupted as Sherlock rose abruptly, nearly overturning the table.

Sherlock straightened up, opening his mouth as if to make a grand speech. Instead, Lestrade and Mark watched in awe as the detective made a strange series of elaborate gestures that ended in a little bow.

“You _have got_ to tell me everything.” said Greg as they watched Sherlock stagger out the door.

“Not much to tell, he’s quite a nice fella,” Mark answered in his usual guileless demeanor. “A bit of trouble holding his drink, but that’s nothing to be ashamed of... sings rather well... mum would love him.”

Greg shook his head.

“You and Sherlock Holmes, drinking buddies.” he said smiling. “now I’ve seen everything.”

“Not everything," said Mark in earnest, "being an alpha sounds quite challenging. And you should see the size of his-"

Lestrade held his hand up abruptly, cutting Mark off. He shook his head again. On second thought, he didn't need to know.

“Fancy a pint?”

“Course, thanks mate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, Mark is played by [Nick Frost](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0296545/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t19), roughly.


End file.
